


[podfic] Descent Into Madness

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mild breath play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: Yuri had skated like sex and violence and Otabek doesn’t think he’s ever been so turned on in his life.





	[podfic] Descent Into Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Descent into Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014728) by [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/pseuds/shadesofhades). 



> Happy birthday, Shadesofhades!
> 
> It was suggested to me that I do a podfic of this and I was excited to take on the challenge! I hope I managed to get as desperate as Otabek feels in this.

Download as an MP3 [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8ifmph885za5boi/Descent_into_Madness.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
